


Comfort

by anxiousgeek



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort is irrelevant. Early season five-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

She still didn't say much, but Janeway didn't mind. She enjoyed sitting with Seven in her quarters and just relaxing. There was a peace to it. While getting Seven to just enjoy some quiet time with her had involved some heavy discussions, it had been worth it.

Getting Seven to sit in the first place had been hard enough, but again it was worth it.

They talked, Janeway was still trying to teach her about humanity, her own and in general. The young woman was taking it in, learning it, but still struggling to use the information both she and The Doctor were providing her.

Seven always needed to be doing _something_ , moving, working, walking, anything. just sitting was an alien concept, there was nothing to sitting, no reason to it that she really understood. Seven wanted to spend the time with Janeway, she'd explained this to her, to Kathryn vehemently as she explained anything. The problem was that she wanted to be doing something with her, discussing space, astro-physics. Taking part in a holodeck programme, eating dinner, having sex. Something.

Sitting? It had taken her a long time to do this, and for some reason that meant more to Janeway than anything else they had done together. Even sex.

Okay, it meant as much as the sex did.

But here they were, sitting together on her sofa. Seven sat up straight, her back straight but her shoulders more relaxed than usual. Janeway sat beside her, her bare feet resting on the coffee table, a book on her lap but going unread. Music had been playing, quiet, but the Mozart piece had long finished and now they were sitting in silence, mostly comfortable. Janeway was pretty sure comfort was a foreign concept to Seven too.

She smiled at her train of thought, and Seven picked up on the movement on her lips immediately.

"Your thoughts amuse you?"

"A little, yes," she replied, "are you comfortable?"

"Comfort is irrelevant."

"I disagree."

"I believed you would."

"There are some situations where comfort is very important."

"Such as?"

"Eating?" Janeway tried.

"Irrelevant."

Janeway smiled again.

"Whilst having sex?"

Seven didn't reply right away and Janeway's smile turn into a grin as she watching the younger woman think it over.

"I have nothing to make a comparison with," she said.

"True," Janeway said, thinking about their past encounters, they had all been in her bed, on the sofa they were sitting on or something similar on the holodeck. No where particularly adventurous, even in the Delta Quadrant Starfleet captains couldn't have sex in the jeffries tubes, or up against Borg regeneration units in the Cargo bay.

She had certainly thought about it though.

She was also afraid of pushing Seven too far. She'd enjoyed sex so far, but Janeway didn't want to make her uncomfortable in a less literal, more emotional way. So she had avoided shower sex, desk sex (she figured she could get away with a little sex in her own ready room) and other surfaces in places on the holodeck.

"Perhaps we should try having sexual intercourse on different surfaces," Seven said.

The grin came back, with a flush of her cheeks, but Janeway could see similar effects on Seven. Skin, eyes, the slight movements of her fingers. Seven's thoughts mirrored her own and Janeway suddenly wanted a shower.

"I agree," she said.

"Do you wish to start immediately?" Seven asked and Janeway laughed, standing up, letting her book fall to the floor.

"Remind me to start introducing you to romance," she said, pulling the younger woman to her feet and kissing her on the lips.


End file.
